1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas humidification apparatus, particularly but not solely for humidifying a gases supply to a patient or user who require a supply of humidified gas for the treatment of diseases such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), snoring, or Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) and the like. In particular, this invention relates to the heater base arrangement of a humidification apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices or systems for providing a humidified gases flow to a patient for therapeutic purposes are well known in the art. Systems for providing therapy of this type, for example CPAP therapy, have a structure where gases at the required pressure are delivered from an assisted breathing unit or blower unit to a humidifier chamber downstream from the blower. As the gases are passed through the heated, humidified air in the humidifier chamber, they become saturated with water vapour. The gases are then delivered to a user or patient downstream from the humidifier, via a gases conduit. Humidified gases can be delivered from a modular system that has been assembled from separate units (that is, a system where the humidifier chamber/heater and the breathing unit/blower are separate items) connected in series via conduits. However, it is becoming more common for integrated blower/humidifier systems to be used, as shown schematically in FIG. 1. A typical integrated system consists of a main ‘blower’ or assisted breathing unit which provides a pressurised gases flow, and a humidifier unit that mates with or is otherwise rigidly connected to the blower unit. This mating occurs for example by a slide on or push connection, so that the humidifier is held firmly in place on the main blower unit. An example of a system of this type is the Fisher and Paykel Healthcare ‘slide-on’ water chamber system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,624.
Integrated devices are generally more compact and discrete than modular breathing circuit that have been assembled from separate units. A compact and discrete unit is particularly advantageous for home use units, where bedside space is limited, and where a user may also have to transport and set up their own personal unit elsewhere, for example if staying overnight away from home. With compact and integrated units, the set up is generally easier for a user.
Generally, home units are used for the relief of sleep apnoea. A mid-use point will usually be during the night, during a users sleep cycle. If refilling or similar is required during use, a user will need to wake up to perform this operation. Having been woken up, the user is required to refill the humidifier chamber. Problems can arise when filling or cleaning these units, as nearly all of the respiratory humidification systems currently available use water as a humidification medium, and cleaning will almost always be carried out with a water based cleaner. Blower and humidifier units are operated and controlled electrically, and problems can occur if the internal electronic parts are not protected. If the internal parts are not protected, any accidental water spillage that takes place can potentially short-circuit the electronics and disrupt the operation of the system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a breathing assistance apparatus which goes some way to overcoming the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public or industry with a useful choice.